Shock and Surprise
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Uraraka and Midoriya are the shyest people when it comes to romance. However, they inadvertenly reveal their relationship to the entire class. This story has their reactions and how Midoriya and Uraraka react to their reactions.
1. Chapter 1

Shock and Surprise

The entire class of 1A was sitting at their desks with their teacher, Mr. Aizawa currently MIA at the moment. However, they weren't thinking of where Mr. Aizawa could be, as there was a sight in front of them that took all their attention away. It was something that most people thought would happen, but was still shocking sitting right in front of it. Now what could make the entire class of 1A sitting completely still with their eyes bugged out in surprise?

The answer is simple; the sight of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka kissing and mumbling sweet nothings to each other in the front of the class.

"Ribbit. How long have they been at this?" Tsuyu asked Jiro, who was sitting next to her. Jiro took out her phone to check the time before answering Tsuyu question.

"About 20 minutes," Jiro answered, with her eyes going immediately back to Uraraka and Midoriya's makeout session. Before Jiro could say anything else, Kamanari decided to chime in.

"Isn't it amazing? I never thought Midoriya had it in him," Kamanari said with a wide smile on his face, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, I never thought Ochako would ever do something like this either, ribbit," Tsuyu responded, with Jiro nodding in agreement.

"I know right? It's a complete shock to me, but look how happy they are," Kirishima exclaimed, pointing to the couple, who still had not noticed anyone else in the class. Kirishima looked over to Bakugo, and scooted a few inches away from him when he saw Bakugo glaring a hole at Midoriya and Uraraka with teeth clenched and veins popping out of his head.

'Goddamn nerd! He was always such a fucking wuss when it came to girls! Now all of the sudden Deku has a girlfriend before me!?' Bakugo thought angrily as explosions started coming out of his fists while he continued growling at the couple. Before Bakugo, or anyone else for that matter, could say anything to the couple, Mr. Aizawa who was still in his yellow sleeping bag, rose from the floor.

"Alright class, it's time to…" Aizawa started before he noticed Midoriya and Uraraka in front of him. Aizawa sighed, and used his scarf to slap both of them in the head. "Alright you two, that's enough of that. It's time for class."

Midoriya and Uraraka rubbed their heads where they got hit before looking around, and staring at the now completely full classroom. After a minute of blank stares, their eyes grew wide and their faces practically exploded in a red blush as they started stuttering.

"H…h…how long…were…you all here?" Midoriya asked, still stuttering as he looked around at all the smiles in the classroom.

"About 20 minutes," Jiro answered nonchalantly with a slight smirk on her face before everyone else in the class offered their two cents.

"Congratulations, Midoriya/Uraraka".

"WOOO! YOU GO GIRL!"

"Never knew you had it in you, Midoriya".

"…lucky bastard."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ME YOU SHIT-CRICKET!?"

All the congratulations and questions coming from the entire class made Midoriya and Uraraka even more nervous than they already were. Before they can just lay down and die from the massive amount of embarrassment they were facing, Mr. Aizawa silenced the entire class with his menacing stare.

"Quiet down! Now, I understand you all have questions and want to give your congratulations to these two here, but we still have lessons and training to do today, and we don't need any more time wasted," Aizawa explained, causing Midoriya and Uraraka to sigh in relief and relax slightly. However, before they could completely relax, Aizawa glanced that the couple and smirked at them.

"However, I expect you two to save the tongue wrestling for after class," Aizawa added, turning away from them to prevent them from seeing his failed attempts at hiding his snickering. This comment caused Midoriya and Uraraka to become even more embarrassed than they were before. Midoriya covered his face with both of his hands, while Uraraka had both of her hands on her cheeks, but kept her pinky up to make sure she didn't float away.

"We weren't even doing that!" Uraraka whined, her voice going up a few octaves before she and Midoriya went to their seats, with Iida trying to comfort the both of them while Bakugo was snickering at them.

"And Bakugo, make sure you keep your jealous rages to yourself," Aizawa once again added, making Bakugo angry again.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT JEALOUS OF THAT STUPID NERD!" Bakugo screamed, with Aizawa completely ignoring him in favor of writing down the lesson plan on the chalkboard. While Aizawa was writing, Mina threw a crumpled piece of paper at Uraraka, and when she opened the paper, it said 'Tell us everything at lunch'.

Uraraka looked over to Mina, who was a huge toothy smile on her face with her thumbs up. Uraraka gave her a weak smile and a wave, before looking at Midoriya, who gave her a comforting smile in return.


	2. New Chapter!

**Update:**

 **I made a sham sequel to this story, called "Tranquility". It's the final chapter of my collection for the IzuOcha Week 2018 group of stories. If you're interested at all, just take a look at the fanfiction that says "IzuOcha Week 2018", and look at the final chapter.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
